Empty Stomachs and Empty Pockets
by Kaoden
Summary: On the Sabaody Archipelago two of the Supernovas unexpectedly cross paths when one saves the other from sending the island into complete chaos. What will become of their meeting? Just for fun. Zoro x J. Bonney. T for mild language
1. Chapter 1

Kaoden: Here it is, the collaborative story between me and Santoryuu Soccer! Something of an odd pairing, I know, but I've been doing way too much ZoRo lately and figured this would be a nice change of pace (pretty much Santoryuu's idea but I'd considered the topic before). This story will be probably 2, maybe 3 chapters long, so there's that. I haven't heard from Santoryuu in a while since I think he's been pretty busy but I've been itching to get this out. If you're reading this Santoryuu, please forgive me! I'm interested to see how everybody reacts to the story, so definitely review and let me know! Enjoy!

-----------------------------

"Hnn? What, you want to ask for directions?"

Audible voices of concern and shock could be heard around the swordsman and he found himself confused by the unprecedented responses to his simple question. A more distressed grunt could be heard from the peculiar individual he had asked the question at to begin with.

Zoro watched as the figure in front of him raised something that he could easily identify as a pistol of some sort. Instinctively knowing what to do and how to react, Zoro felt his body move on its own as he swiftly dodged the bullet aiming for his head and begin to draw Sandai Kitetsu, a sinister smile appearing on his face. It was no surprise to the swordsman that Sandai Kitetsu was the blade that was drawn; after all it was his cursed blade with the largest blood thirst. It no doubt had some hand in his reaction.

Before Zoro could finish his assault and temporarily satiate the extreme hunger of Sandai Kitetsu he was knocked over by an unknown figure. Looking to who had just jumped into him, the swordsman saw a small child with pink hair and a cute looking face. She had an unusual piercing on her cheek and was wearing a silly hat as well.

"A brat?" was all that exited the green haired swordsman's mouth before the two of them hit the ground.

The pink haired girl began to cry out after the two landed, howling about how her older brother shouldn't have gone up against a Tenryubito and that his death was unavoidable. The higher pitched voice continued to cry and it was then that Zoro felt a warm liquid run down his forehead and into his left eye. Was it blood? Had he been attacked?

Zoro attempted to recover from the fall to assess what had just happened before the small girl on top of his body interrupted him.

"Onii-chan, just lay still."

The voice had completely changed from the earlier one much to the swordsman's surprise. Instead of being higher pitched and a little squeaky, the voice that spoke to him was much more mature as well as a lot more alluring. Even though he wasn't quite sure of what was going on, Zoro decided to listen to the voice and laid his head back on the ground with his eyes closed.

It wasn't before long that the 'Tenryuubito' who had tried to kill Zoro had left and everybody went back to their previous tasks. The pink haired girl who was on top of Zoro finally got off and the swordsman sat up to recover himself. Rubbing his hand across the left side of his face where he felt the warm liquid, Zoro inspected his hand to find a red substance covering it. Upon closer inspection the green haired swordsman could tell that it wasn't blood, but as to what it was he was still uncertain. Besides, there were more pressing questions than what he was covered with.

"Why did you stop me?" Zoro asked while he continued to look at his hand.

"Huhhhhhhh? Stop you? You idiot!" the girl responded in an incredulous tone. Or rather, it wasn't a little girl's voice, instead being the older voice Zoro had heard earlier.

The green haired swordsman, curious to learn of what was covering him, smelled the hand he touched his face with. It was a familiar and pleasant smell, so Zoro decided to lick it off of his hand to get a better idea of what it was.

"What were you going to do back then? Were you trying to get an admiral dispatched to this island?" the mysterious girl asked Zoro as he continued to lick his hand.

Deciding that finding out what was on his hand was more important than what the little girl was saying, Zoro focused intently on the taste of the substance, ignoring the questions being asked.

The realization of what had been thrown on him suddenly came to the swordsman and he looked up to the pink haired girl.

"Ah, tomato juice," Zoro said to himself, satisfied with his deduction. He looked back to his tomato juice covered hand and starting shaking it in an attempt to fling off some of the substance.

"If you're a pirate, at least obey the pirate rules," the pleasant voice continued on, "Don't cause us any trouble."

The last word finally made its way to the recognition of the green haired swordsman and he looked back up to the girl and repeated it as a question, confused as to how he could have been causing any trouble. It was then that it finally dawned on the swordsman that the girl who had tackled him earlier was completely different from how he had observed her earlier.

Confused with the pink haired woman talking to him instead of a girl, Zoro began looking around to see if perhaps the person talking to him was somebody entirely different. Unable to see a younger girl resemblant to the one from before, Zoro figured that he must have been seeing things wrong.

"Huh? You weren't a brat at all?"

The pink haired woman standing over him appeared to lose the last bit of patience that she had towards the swordsman. Swinging her arms in the air at him, the woman began to berate Zoro yet again.

"Did you even listen to me? Is there something wrong with your head?"

"Hm? I don't seem to be hurt…"

The pink haired woman was losing her temper very quickly and could feel a vein trying to bulge from her forehead. She took a step closer to the green haired swordsman and began to wave her finger at him.

"Dumbass! I'm talking about your intelligence. You really are an idiot! In and out idiot."

"Isn't that Roanoa Zoro of the Straw Hat pirates over there? What was he thinking?" a voice came out from someone in the crowd.

"Yeah, that's him all right. I have no idea what he was trying to pull… thank god Jewelry Bonney intervened and saved the whole situation. I don't even want to begin to think of what could have happened," another voice responded to the first.

Zoro's ears perked up at the mentioning of the name 'Jewelry Bonney'. He had heard it used before once, but couldn't place when and where exactly. The swordsman's eyes flared in recognition when he remembered the conversation regarding the Supernova on the island. Apparently she was the captain of the Bonney pirates and had a bounty of 140 million beli, 20 million higher than his own.

Zoro looked to the pink haired captain and began to examine her. He hadn't noticed it before, but the woman had an extremely attractive face coupled with voluptuous curves and scant clothing to cover them. Even though her outfit was rather unusual, it raised the swordsman's interest and he even found it to be somewhat cute. He felt she could do without the hat, though.

Although Zoro wasn't particularly interested in having any romantic relationships yet, he was still under the sway of physical beauty since he was only human. Though certainly not to the extent that Sanji was affected by such matters, Zoro realized it had some hold over him and that to ignore or deny it would be foolish. He had to completely understand his emotions, whether they helped him or not, in order to be in complete control of his body and mind.

Putting the thoughts aside for the moment, Zoro stood up and dusted off his pants. Looking around, he saw a man lying not too far from him, suffering and bleeding from a gunshot wound.

Zoro walked over to the wounded man and hoisted him off of the ground. Slinging him over his shoulder, the swordsman looked over to the pink haired captain.

"Oi, where's the hospital?"

Bonney looked at the swordsman confusedly and raised an eyebrow.

"Hospital?"

"I've got to take this guy, he's been shot."

The confused look on the captain turned to one of shock and disbelief.

"Huh?! Who cares about him? Why are you even bothering to help that person? It's not like he's important to you or anything, he's just some nobody."

Zoro shifted the man on his shoulders, readjusting the weight to make him easier to carry. With his free hand, the green haired swordsman reached and scratched the back of his head, sighing in the process.

"Even still, he needs help. Are you going to tell me where it is or not?"

Bonney crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the swordsman. She still could not figure out why the pirate would go out of his way to help some random person he didn't even know out. She decided that she had to find out.

"Yeah, I'll tell you. But first, you need to tell me why you're helping him out."

Zoro stopped scratching, instead letting his hand rest on the back of his head. The swordsman thought for a moment then shrugged his shoulders. He had to readjust the injured man yet again since the gesture shifted him out of place.

"Who knows? I'm not really sure why myself, all I know is that he needs to go to a hospital, so I'm going to take him there."

Bonney's arms dropped limply next to her sides. The pink haired captain could not believe what she had just heard. The swordsman of the Straw Hat pirates was helping out this man, whom he didn't even know the name of or had any personal investment towards, for no apparent reason? Just because? The answer made no sense to the woman, but it was an answer nonetheless.

The captain of the Bonney pirates reached up with her left arm and pointed to the direction the swordsman had approached from before the entire situation had occurred.

"Go back the direction you came from, it should be further down and on your right. You can't miss it; it's a large building with a red cross on the center above the door. You happy? Geeze, I can't believe you're seriously about to help that guy. Pirates helping out civilians? What's the world come to…"

Zoro merely nodded in recognition to the directions given by the pink haired captain. The swordsman walked off in the direction that Bonney had indicated, occasionally glancing in either direction to see if he could spot the hospital he was searching for.

As the green haired swordsman disappeared out of view, Bonney couldn't help but rub the bridge of her nose with her fingers out of frustration. The pink haired captain used the same hand to replace a tuft of hair that had fallen loose behind her ear and scratched the side of her neck afterwards.

A staunch, well built man approached the captain and stood next to her side.

"Captain, the coater says that our ship should be finished within the next two hours. What do you want to do in the meantime?"

A growling noise could be heard and Bonney looked down wistfully at her stomach. It wasn't until now that she realized it had been quite some time since her last meal and her stomach wasn't about to let her forget about it again. Her stomach rumbling again, the pink haired captain rubbed it while thinking about the latest bit of information her nakama had given her.

"Alright, I've decided. Let's go get some grub at one of the restaurants here before the coater finishes his work."

Before Bonney could walk off towards a restaurant she remembered passing by earlier, her companion shifted uncomfortably and began to rub his shoulder. Bonney had sailed with the man long enough to realize that he had something he needed to say but didn't want to tell to her, so she decided to wait for him to let her know what it was.

"Uhh... about that… the thing is… umm, how should I put it? All of the restaurants around here charge way too much money for food and it's only gotten worse since word went around that you have a pretty large…"

Bonney casted a quick glance to her crewmate, a clear indication that he was treading lightly on a sensitive subject. It's true that Bonney had to eat a large quantity of food due to her Devil Fruit power; however it was always a touchy subject whenever someone made a remark about it, especially in a negative manner.

The man standing beside pink haired captain knew better than anybody the ire held by his captain regarding the subject, so he chose his next words very carefully.

"Well… somewhat larger than normal appetite. In any case, the restaurants around here have steadily been charging us more and more for each meal and it's been hitting us pretty hard money-wise. We feel that it would be best for the whole ship if we used what money we needed for extra provisions and saved the rest for Merman Island. Of course, it's completely up to you as captain."

Bonney paused to think of what her companion was suggesting. She valued, at the very least, the opinions and desires of her crew and had come to understand they spoke for the interest of all, especially her. The pink haired captain decided to listen to her nakama regardless of the consequence that she wouldn't be able to eat for an undefined period of time.

"Don't worry though, we have plenty of extra food on the ship! Once we can board it again we'll make a feast and you'll be able to eat to your heart's content."

The man standing next to the captain beamed at what he had just said, certain that the idea would brighten up his hungry captain and make her a little happier. Ironically, this brought to attention one fact that had eluded the pink haired woman and its sudden realization made her stomach growl even louder than before.

"Wait… we can't get on the ship until he's done?! You said it would take another two hours, right?"

Failing to notice the exasperated tone in his captain's voice, the staunch man quickly replied to her question, giving her a thumbs up at the same time.

"At least. Then we can get you that meal!"

The severity of what he had just said suddenly dawned on Bonney's companion and his face turned almost to a stark white. He fumbled awkwardly with his hands and tried to amend the situation.

"Well, it could take less, you never know! I'm sure it won't take that long!"

The desperate attempt did nothing to soothe nor to calm the frantic captain. She began to pace around and buried her face into her hands, only leaving enough space for her to see through as she stared at the ground.

"Won't take that long?! There's no way in hell I can wait for another two hours!! I'll die of starvation by that point!"

"Don't be silly, of course you won't—"

"What am I going to do?! Nothing to eat for the next two hours, what am I supposed to—"

Bonney was cut off from her hysterical breakdown when she unknowingly collided headfirst with somebody. Being caught off guard, Bonney fell backwards and landed hard on her back, hitting her head forcefully against the ground under her.

Her head throbbing from the initial collision and from the fall afterwards, the pink haired captain looked up to see who had knocked her over to see Roanoa Zoro with the injured man from before still slung over his shoulder. He was rubbing the left side of his forehead, a red bump visible, while lightly groaning in pain.

The swordsman then flattened the hand that was rubbing his forehead with the back facing the sky, blocking the sun from hitting his eyes so he could get a better view. Almost as if nothing had happened, Zoro continued to peer around, oblivious to the woman who was now sitting on the ground in front of him.

"I feel like I've been here before… gah, where is that damned hospital? Maybe if I go over here…"

Her mouth agape from the current situation, Bonney could do nothing more than simply gawk at the swordsman. How hadn't he reached the hospital yet? The pink haired captain had given him perfectly clear instructions on how to get there. There should have been no problem for the strawhat, all he had to do was go in a straight line and look to the right for the hospital!

Bonney decided to give the green haired swordsman yet another verbal abuse and tried to stand up. About halfway up, a surge of dizziness coupled with the dull and persistent pain in her head swept over and overcame the pink haired captain, causing her to immediately fall back down to the ground.

"Captain!" a familiar, yet fuzzy and distorted voice called to Bonney.

As she tried to figure out who was calling her, the pink haired captain felt as though her head was swimming and the world around her began spinning and fading from view. The last thing the woman could visualize before passing out was a person with three swords and green hair looming over her.

_Ending notes_

_Kaoden: Heh, I like how this is turning out. Looks like it will most likely be a 3 chapter story, though I doubt the following chapters will be as long as this one. I realize this kind of ends suddenly and that a lot of it was from the show, but I've always liked slightly altering actual scenes/interactions to make up part of a story, so hopefully it wasn't TOO boring to read. Hope you enjoyed this unique pairing and look forward to a little more in the future!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry that it's been so long since my last update to this story, didn't plan on delaying it this long, heh. If you're wondering where I've been lately / what the status is, all of that is in my profile. In any case, I don't plan on taking another long period of time to work on this story, expect another update within a reasonable amount of time. Enjoy!  
-------------------------------------------------

Bonney wearily cracked her eyes open and was welcomed with a throbbing headache that made her want to pass out all over again. Reaching up and rubbing her forehead tenderly, the pink haired captain of the Bonney Pirates sat up in the bed she was resting on and inspected her surroundings. Her vision was blurred and it almost seemed to pulsate with each thump of pain in her head, however after a couple of seconds it started to clear up.

The first thing the female captain noticed was that her favorite hat was sitting on top of a table right next to her bed. Reaching over and placing the hat on her head, the second thing Bonney noticed was that all she was wearing was a hospital gown that loosely clung to her figure. The pink haired captain yelped to herself as she quickly grabbed the blankets covering her legs and clutched them to her chest, effectively concealing herself as best as she could.

Confused and worrying about the condition she'd woken up in, Bonney frantically looked around for Clyde, her first mate and most trusted crewmate. Failing to find the larger man, Bonney instead found an unnervingly familiar green haired man sitting at the end of the room, fast asleep in his chair. The three katana resting next to the man instinctively told the pink haired captain that it was Roronoa Zoro, the first mate of the Straw Hat crew and the yelp Bonney had uttered before paled in comparison to the shriek she now emitted.

Zoro bolted awake and instantly grabbed one of his katana, unhitching the blade and preparing to draw it if necessary. When he didn't see any immediate dangers or threats, the green haired swordsman looked peculiarly at the woman resting in the bed before shrugging to himself and leaning back in his chair, closing his eyes again.

Baffled, flustered, and extremely embarrassed, it was a wonder to Bonney why she didn't just simply turn the imbecile into an infant and be done with him. Despite herself, the pink haired devil fruit user collected herself before yelling at the swordsman across the room.

"HEY, IDIOT!"

Bonney waited until Zoro had opened his eyes again and uninterestedly returned her gaze and suddenly found herself more flustered than before, her lack of decent clothing to better conceal her features becoming apparent again.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" she yelled hastily and clung the blankets even closer to her chest.

Zoro looked perplexed at the pink haired woman across the room. "Well I wasn't before until you started yelling at me," he stated pointedly, stretching out his arms before yawning.

Bonney felt insulted at the swordsman's lack of interest in her body as well as a pang of… disappointment? Shaking her head the pink haired captain tossed out the thought before getting on a pressing matter.

"Where _am_ I and _what_ am I doing here?" she asked the pirate hunter across her, almost half expecting him to not have an answer.

The swordsman looked off into the distance and scratched his cheek with one finger as he recalled the events from before. "You were knocked out cold; hit your head on a rock I think. Anyways, I brought you here along with that other wounded guy and that's about it. You were brought in here and have been resting here since."

_That other wounded guy? _As Bonney began to think about the other wounded person, fearing that it was Clyde, she suddenly remembered the ordeal from before with the tenryuubito. Following the events from there the pink haired captain recalled the Straw Hat pirate hoisting a wounded man onto his shoulder before asking the pink haired captain and her first mate where the nearest hospital was. She'd told him and then…

"Wait!" Bonney glared at Zoro. "This is YOUR fault, you slammed into me and then I hit my head against a rock!" The mentioning of her impact caused her throbbing headache to return in full force and she clutched her head, strands of hair draping over her fingers.

The pink haired captain seethed through her teeth, "You bastard, how are you going to pay for this?!" all the while staring daggers at the swordsman across the room through her fingers.

The green haired swordsman opened his mouth to respond but before he could another thought occurred to the supernova and she interrupted him.

"Before that, how did you get lost?! All you had to do was walk in a straight line! Even the densest of dense people would have been able to find their way, are you mentally challenged?"

Zoro contemplated the question in deep thought, nodding to himself as he began to think of the reason.

"It was _rhetorical_," Bonney snapped, "there can't be a single reasonable answer to that question."

The green haired swordsman's incompetence only served to intensify the supernova's splitting headache and she clutched her head with both hands, dropping the blanket covering herself onto her lap. When the bout of pain ended, Bonney took off her hat, smoothing her hair down before readjusting the hat back to its most comfortable placement and looked at the swordsman whose gaze was resting a little under hers.

Puzzled by his stare and the red hue covering his face, the pink haired captain followed his look southward to see her curves barely being kept in check by the inadequate gown covering her body. Bonney immediately looked back to the swordsman and caught his gaze and the swordsman looked like he'd just been caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

"What are you looking at?!" Bonney yelped, feeling herself flush under the intense stare of the swordsman across the room.

Zoro jumped in his seat. "N-nothing!" He looked to the side and began rubbing the back of his head, muttering to himself, "It's not like I was looking at you or anything." Bonney couldn't tell if he was trying to convince her or himself.

"In any case," the supernova said, distracting attention from the highly awkward situation, "why am I even in this?" She gestured at her robe before continuing, "Even if I got a slight concussion, there's no need for me to be in… _this._"

Zoro pondered the question, rubbing his chin in thought. "Not really sure myself, although the doctor that oversaw you insisted on it. I'm not really too familiar with this kind of thing, so I didn't really have room to argue."

It suddenly made sense, but not in the way the supernova would have liked it to.

"Do you remember who it was?" she asked Zoro, eager to hear his response to find out the culprit.

The swordsman shuffled in his seat. "Yeah, real shaky looking kind of guy, sort of short too." Zoro stood up from his chair. "I'll go find him and get your clothes back."

Bonney was startled by the kind gesture from the person she hardly even knew. The fact alone that he'd brought her here was enough to impress the pink haired captain, but now he was going out of his way to help her? She couldn't help but admire the stubbornness of her potential enemy down the line. After all, even though pirates had a common enemy in the world government and marines, it certainly didn't make them allies with each other.

Zoro returned shortly after he'd left the room, the female pirate's clothes in tow. He wore a slight blush on his face and his apprehension to the whole situation started wending its way into Bonney as well and she couldn't help but lightly blush herself as the green haired swordsman awkwardly handed the scantily clad woman her clothes, trying feebly to keep his gaze from diverting to the rest of her body.

After the exchange was completed, Zoro stood where he was for a few moments waiting for the supernova to respond. When all he was met with was an expectant look slowly becoming an annoyed one, he realized what she was waiting for.

"Oh," the swordsman stammered before taking a few steps back and turning his back to the pink haired captain.

Bonney chuckled to herself, she couldn't believe that the 'demon cutter' was this ridiculous. "You really _are_ dense, aren't you?" she asked the swordsman before sliding to the edge of her bed and kicking him in the back with the bottom of her foot towards the door.

"GET OUT OF THE ROOM!" she bellowed as her push caused the strawhat to stumble outside of the door and he closed it behind him.

Looking around, the supernova sighed in relief since the windows were covered by blinds to prevent any opportunist from getting a look at her mid-change. She also strangely trusted the swordsman not to try and peek inside.

Once dressed, the pink haired captain exited the room and found herself surprised yet again by the first mate of the Straw Hat Pirates. Rather than take his chance to ditch the woman after learning of her safety and skipping out on the bill, Bonney found him patiently waiting for her outside of the room. The supernova found herself wondering if he'd consider joining her crew, though she knew that a person like him would be eternally loyal to his current captain; such a shame.

"Nobility in a pirate, huh?" Bonney quipped as Zoro turned to her, "What a joke! What kind of a pirate sticks around to pay the bill for somebody else they hardly know?"

Zoro closed his eyes, leaning backwards against the wall and sighing in disinterest. "Like I care." He paused for a moment before opening one eye, lazily glancing at the pink haired supernova. "Besides, who said I was paying for the bill? I was just making sure you were ok, nothing more."

"Wait…" Bonney gaped, "you mean you _aren't_ paying for the bill? The hell is that supposed to mean, huh?"

Zoro scoffed. "It means just that. I'm not paying for this, it's not my problem."

Bonney angrily and forcibly poked the green haired swordsman in the arm. "Of course it's your problem!" she yelled, "it's YOUR fault that I'm even here to begin with!"

The swordsman faced the supernova defensively. "_My fault?_" he asked incredulously, returning the pink haired captain's poking except on her forehead, "I'm not the one who got easily knocked out after falling down."

Exasperated by the continuous poking, Bonney snatched the swordsman's hand as he went for another poke. "And whose fault was it that I was knocked down in the first place?!"

"You shouldn't have been in my way!" Zoro retorted, "If you'd have actually been paying attention there's no way you would have walked into me!"

Bonney's grip on Zoro's hand tightened. "_Me,_ walk into _you_? And what's this about paying attention?! If you had been doing that at all, you wouldn't have gotten lost going in a SINGLE DIRECTION!"

"I didn't get lost. The directions you gave me were wrong," Zoro frankly stated.

With her free hand, Bonney began to rub the bridge of her nose. "My god, the directions were fine. You just don't know your head from your ass."

"Is that any way to thank the person who brought you to the hospital?" the swordsman scowled.

That reminded Bonney of something that she'd been wondering ever since she had woken up with the Pirate Hunter in her room.

"If you brought me to the hospital, what happened to the guy that was with me earlier?" Bonney glanced around the hospital corridors to see if she could spot her first mate.

Zoro tilted his head to the side. "You mean the husky guy? He got pretty mad that I knocked you over, so I had to knock him out when he tried to fight me." The green haired swordsman caught the malicious glance cast in his direction from the woman now crushing his hand. "Relax; I didn't hurt him or anything. He should be resting against a building right now as we speak. I wouldn't worry if I were you; he seemed more than capable of handling himself."

The grip on the green haired swordsman's hand loosened but wasn't released. Zoro blankly looked at the feminine hand clasping his own before moving the gaze to the hand's owner.

The lackadaisical look Bonney was getting from the green haired swordsman confused her at first until he looked back at his hand again. The supernova had completely forgotten that she was holding the man's hand and she thrust it away from her upon realizing she still held it, apologizing with a deepening blush on her face.

"If that's all, I'll be going now." Zoro turned to walk away before a loud growl came from behind him. Turning back, the green hair swordsman saw the supernova looking dissonantly at her stomach with her hand against it. No stranger to the noise, Zoro immediately knew that the pink haired woman across from him was essentially starving. Why she was eluded the swordsman, but he'd been in her position far too often to just ignore it.

"You're a captain, right?" Zoro waited for Bonney to nod in confirmation to continue. "What's the deal, then? You should have supplies on your ship, or some money at the very least. It sounds like you haven't eaten in days."

The pink haired captain didn't reply, instead averting her eyes from that of the swordsman while awkwardly standing before him, her hunger knowing no bounds. It wasn't enough for him to help her, but now he had to see her in this pathetic state. The last thing she wanted from him was pity.

"Hmm…" Zoro crossed his arms and rested his chin on his up-stretched hand, thinking to himself. "You don't have any money, do you?"

Bonney hesitantly shook her head.

"I guess it can't be helped then," the green haired swordsman sighed to himself, "let's go get you something to eat. We'll call it even after that."

The supernova glared at the strawhat. "I don't need your sympathy!" she spat.

Zoro rolled his eyes. "It's not sympathy, believe me. The last thing I'm feeling for you right now is sympathy. If you'd have to call it something, call it empathy. I've been in your situation more times than I care to think about."

"Oh…" Bonney's face flushed. She understood what the man standing in front of her meant. "I'm fine, really," she lied.

"Oh, well alright then." Zoro shrugged to himself and began walking off to return to his ship.

Bonney stiffened. "Wait!" she called out after him, "You're just going to leave like that?!"

The swordsman turned back to her, highly confused. "What do you mean? You just said that you were fine."

"Yeah… well… I lied!"

"Why would you lie?" Zoro rubbed the bridge of his nose, his eyes squinting in jaded vexation. "You know what, never mind. So are you coming or not?"

Bonney opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by her own body language, her stomach audibly growling above any words she could have uttered.

"I'll take that as a yes." Zoro looked at the pink haired captain in fascination, surprised that anyone other than Luffy could have such a loud stomach. The supernova misinterpreted the meaningless look for something else.

"What is it?" Bonney looked up to the green haired swordsman sheepishly, not sure whether or not there was any significance behind the amber eyes looking at her.

Zoro jolted a little in his stance, almost as if he was getting woken from a trance. "Oh, it's nothing really; just that you sort of remind me of my captain is all."

"Is that so? In what way do I remind you of him?"

The swordsman rubbed the back of his head, it'd probably be better if he didn't tell her why. "No reason in particular. Come on, let's go." Zoro beckoned the pink haired supernova to follow him.

"Not yet, I have some business I need to attend to first. I'll meet you outside." Bonney waved off the green haired swordsman and he obliged the sentiment, making his way outside.

"Now then," Bonney muttered to herself, "time to find that wretched doctor."

It didn't take long for the pink haired supernova to find a person who fit the description Zoro had given her. As if in confirmation that he was indeed the one she was looking for, the jittery doctor's eyes lit up at the sight of the woman. Walking quickly over to Bonney, the skittish man eyed her body enthusiastically while rubbing his hands together.

"Ah, yes! Mrs. Pink. How are you feeling?" the man briskly asked, more interested in other parts of the woman in front of him rather than her condition.

Bonney smirked at the doctor. "I'll be feeling much better soon."

"Of course!" The man's eyes briefly darted to Bonney's own before continuing their rigorous inspection of her body. "My apologies for your clothes; even though you were brought in with a simple head injury, I wanted to… make sure that there wasn't anything else. Now… about the payment…" The supernova found herself disgusted and slightly disturbed by the lecherous looks she was now receiving from the doctor.

"You know…" Bonney began, waving her arm upwards to bring the doctor's attention back to her face, "you remind me of one of those old, perverted men." The supernova began concentrating on her devil's fruit power, focusing on the man in front of her as its target.

The middle-aged doctor began to feel himself change and looked at his hands in wild bewilderment. His youthful hands began aging and weakening, the toughness and durability of them waning quickly at a more than alarming rate. The ragged and cracking hands slowly and arduously made their way upwards as the doctor began touching his morphing face in panic.

"It's only fitting that you should look the part."

Impossible contortions was all the doctor could feel from his face as the firm countenance he once bore now dwindled into loose wrinkles and hanging skin. Eyes once perky and bright now dimmed from the exposure of time and drooped lower than ever before. With nowhere else to go, the loosening skin draped off the bottom of the doctor's chin and he felt all of his joints stiffen.

The once jittering, now shaking and trembling man hobbled over to a window to find out what was happening to him. As he watched his new body come into view, the doctor screamed out in horror, turning back to his tormenter as swiftly as his new, decrepit body would allow only to find her gone.

Feeling much better about everything and glad to have punished the one to shamelessly take advantage of an unconscious woman, Bonney strutted outside the hospital in a prideful manner. Zoro, patiently waiting outside, couldn't help but chuckle at the pink haired supernova's boisterous appearance.

"Something good happen?"

Bonney walked past the green haired swordsman without slowing her pace. "You could say that."

Zoro followed the supernova in a laid back manner, his hands clasped against the back of his hands with his elbows sticking out.

"So, you know any good places to eat?"

Bonney smiled. "I might."

_Ending Note: Glad to finally be getting back to this story, been wanting to do so for a while now. Will probably be only one more chapter before the story is done. I know it might seem kind of random, but the doctor transformation thing kind of needed to be there for two reasons. One, since I introduced that it was a perverted doctor that put Bonney into the gown, I doubt she'd the kind of person that would simply let it slide without repercussions. Secondly, I wanted to explore her devil fruit power more since there isn't much to go on and I wanted to get my thoughts out about it. The way I see her power isn't necessarily controlling a person's age, but their body's age. This would explain why she has to eat so much since she's not just sustaining her current form, but any one that she can turn herself into. I'm also under the impression that in order to change the body structure of one person, she needs to borrow it from another (excluding herself). I.E: when she's attacking the marines, there's something of an even amount of old people and babies (haven't counted), so I'm thinking she steals years off of one person's body and adds it to another. I didn't put it into the story since it didn't seem necessary. I have no guesses on its permanency, though._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hurrrp, apologies on how long this last chapter took to get out, but it's out! It's actually been mostly done for a good while now, I just unfortunately couldn't get anything more written to finish it up; call it writer's block of a sort if you will. Anyways, I hope that you've enjoyed the story and there's a chance I'll be making more ZoBo further down the line!

* * *

"More!"

Zoro looked aghast at the woman sitting across from him at the table. Not only had the pink haired supernova eaten at least ten shares worth of meals, she showed no signs of stopping any time soon. The swordsman silently pondered who would win in an eating competition between her and his captain.

"More!"

It would have been a sight much more disturbing for the strawhat had he not been exposed to something similar on a daily basis. During mealtimes, save a few heads, his crew was just as ravenous while eating their food; and much more immature, too, since they would constantly get into food fights.

"More!"

No, it wasn't the sight of Jewelry Bonney eating inhuman quantities of food that brought the green haired swordsman to fits of despair, but the ever growing bill that he knew must have easily been much more than the meager amount of money he'd brought with him in comparison.

"Where is the pizza? I want some pizza!"

There was always skipping out on the bill, but that seemed to defeat the purpose of him being at the restaurant to begin with. Sighing loudly in frustration, the swordsman looked down at his empty plate of food with eager eyes, wanting to order another round of food for himself but feeling the weight adding up in his pocket to be too heavy for it. He found it somewhat odd that the gluttonous feast his companion was having made him hungrier than before rather than killing his appetite. Most people wouldn't be comfortable with the sight, let alone made hungry by it.

"Whatsh da matter, arench ya hawngry?" Bonney suddenly asked in a strangely pleasant tone, her mouth filled to the brim with various types of food.

Zoro looked bleakly up from his plate and found himself envying the pink haired captain.

"Not really," he lied.

After swallowing the large mouthful of food, Bonney leaned back and erupted into laughter, kicking the table in tandem with her joyous outburst.

"Ahahah, and you call yourself a _pirate?_ You must have the stomach of a twelve year old, hahahah!"

Zoro narrowed his eyes at the supernova. "Yeah well you eat like a pig," he said angrily, his hunger getting the better of his judgment.

The laughter suddenly stopped and Zoro heard muddled and nervous whispering throughout the restaurant. He looked at the woman across the table, her face a mix of rage and embarrassment, and it dawned on him what everyone was so worked up about.

"_What_ do I eat like?" Bonney asked vehemently, the turkey leg she was about to take a bite out of resting threateningly on her plate.

Unaware of the woman's insecurity with her appetite, Zoro simply understood that he had touched a nerve, something that empowered him a little.

"A pig," he repeated firmly, a slight grin on his face.

The whispering bystanders became much louder and more fervent in their speech, some even taking such measures as to either ask for their check or simply leave the restaurant entirely.

Bonney's face was indecipherable to the swordsman since she was now staring intently at the plate of food in front of her, however he noticed that she appeared to be shaking. If the green haired swordsman knew anything about women, it was likely from anger and he prepared himself for a scolding. Much to Zoro's surprise, when Bonney finally began yelling at him, her voice wasn't that of fury, rather what seemed to be pent up frustration.

"You _ASSHOLE_! I do _NOT_ eat like a pig, hear me!" she roared, glaring at the man sitting across from her. Bonney pointed at the empty plates beside her, "What does it matter how much I eat?" She then pointed at the lone plate in front of Zoro, her voice quivering, "At least I don't subject my body to a pathetic amount like _you_ do!"

"When did I say it mattered how much you eat?" Zoro interjected, looking absent-mindedly at the plates filled with food across the table. "All I said was that you eat like a pig, that's all."

Zoro looked back again to the pink haired captain to see that her demeanor hadn't changed much, if at all. It seemed like his words weren't quite reaching her.

"And what the hell does that even mean, 'I eat like a pig'? You're basically telling me I'm a glutton!" Bonney had returned her attention to the swordsman, her eyes filled with hurt looking at him.

Zoro crossed his arms. "Yeah, pretty much." There was no spite in his tone, instead it was base with no emotion behind it.

Bonney wanted to beat the man across the table from her to a bloody pulp. She wanted to make him suffer for the insulting words he'd just slung at her, and when she was done with him she would turn him so old he wouldn't last a day. She wanted to do all these things, but at the same time she had no real desire to act upon the thoughts. It was something about how he had said the things he did, or rather, how he didn't say them. He was simply being completely honest, and Bonney felt that there was no ill-will behind the things he spoke despite how hurtful they were to her. All the pink haired captain could do was look sadly at the man across from her, an almost defeated look in her eyes.

Zoro tilted his head, his eyebrows furrowing and his mouth turning to a scowl. "What's with that look?" he solemnly asked, "If you ask me, I prefer a woman who eats their fill rather than starves themselves for some shallow, simpleminded reason."

Bonney's features lightened up considerably at the green haired swordsman's statement.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really," he repeated.

It was at this point that a low growl could be heard coming from the Zoro's hungry stomach. Bonney looked at him suspiciously and the swordsman looked to the side awkwardly, trying to play off what had just happened.

The pink haired captain eyed the swordsman interrogatively. "You're not really full, are you, Roronoa Zoro?"

Caught in the lie, Zoro figured that it would be better to come clean on the situation. "The truth is, I don't have enough money on me to—"

The strawhat was cut off by another loud fit coming from his stomach. He looked down at it and then back to the food on Bonney's side of the table.

Bonney caught the glance and despite not understanding why he refrained from eating more advised him to do so. "You're really weird, ya know? After all that about how a person should 'eat their fill', here you are doing the exact opposite." The pink haired supernova flagged for their waiter to come to the table, pointing at her companion when he came over. "My friend here would like another serving of…" She looked to the swordsman, waiting for him to finish her sentence.

Zoro found himself itching to have one of the turkey legs similar to the one sitting on the woman's plate. Refraining from indulging himself at the cost of his wallet, Zoro simply waved off the waiter, picking up his glass of water in an attempt to fool his stomach.

"Nothing, thanks."

The waiter looked back to the swordsman confused, having expected to hear an order. After a moment's pause, the younger male looked fearful and cleared his throat, not at all happy about what he was about to say.

"One of our managers thought that he heard…" the waiter paused, fidgeting with his hands, "heard that you… um… might not have enough money… for… the meal…"

Zoro choked on the mouthful of water he was in the middle of swallowing. Unable to speak from the mass coughing that ensued, Bonney took it upon herself to answer on behalf of the green haired swordsman. "Of _course_ we have enough, don't you know who this is?"

The scraggly waiter answered with a shaky voice, "The—the Demon Cutter, Roronoa Zoro."

Bonney smiled widely to the waiter. "Damn right he is, think a guy like this wouldn't have enough money on him for a simple meal?" She looked boisterously to the man in question, her smile a little bigger, and gave him a thumbs up.

"Of—Of course… s-s-sorry for asking!" The waiter hurriedly left the two alone, more than happy to be relieved of his duty.

"W—Wait!" Bonney tried calling out to the boy as he left, but the youth moved too quickly for her to catch his attention. She turned back to the swordsman. "Sorry about that, he got away before I could tell him to bring you something back."

"Huh?" Zoro said with a startle, his attention being broken from the turkey leg in front of the pink haired supernova.

"I wasn't able to order anything more."

"Oh…" Zoro mumbled indifferently, his gaze subconsciously wandering to the morsel of food on Bonney's plate.

Bonney noticed that Zoro had been looking below her consistently for a while and became curious as to what kept distracting his attention. Following his stare, the pink haired captain found herself staring at her own chest and mistook the famished look on the swordsman's face for hunger of another kind.

"Where are you looking at?" she yelped, clutching her body in a feeble attempt to cover herself, feeling a touch of excitement among other conflicting emotions. Her face quickly reddened when the swordsman looked back up at the supernova with a quizzical expression.

It took a moment for Zoro to realize what Bonney had implied when she'd yelled out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Don't get the wrong idea here," Zoro passively stated, trying to clear up the confusion, "that's not where I was looking."

"Oh really?" Bonney retorted, unconvinced, "Well if you weren't looking at my chest then where were you?"

Zoro felt his stomach contract at the answer to the question and he looked down at the plate in front of Bonney. "That turkey leg."

Bonney half-closed her eyes at the swordsman. "That's the lamest excuse I've heard to stare at a woman's chest, just so you know."

"What's with you and your infatuation with chest staring?" Zoro growled, eyeing the pink haired supernova irately.

"I should be asking _you_ the same thing!"

"Get over yourself, I'm just _really _hungry is all." Zoro hadn't meant to give away that he was starving for some more food, however the heated argument clouded his judgment.

"Yeah, I'll bet you're _hungry_."

Zoro looked aghast at the pink haired captain. "My god, what is wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me? I'm not the one going around staring at women's chests all day long!"

"You're wrong! Also you wear silly hats."

"My hat is NOT silly!"

Bonney looked impetuously to the side, heatedly blowing away a tuft of her hair that had fallen in front of her face. She calmed herself down before resuming the conversation.

"Ok, fine, let's say you _are_ actually just hungry, why didn't you order something when the waiter came over?"

Zoro hesitated. "Well… it's…" He found himself stumbling on his words, a mutter or mumble coming out any time he tried to speak.

Bonney looked to the swordsman amusedly. "Don't tell me what the waiter said was true and you don't have enough money or something!" She began laughing after the jest, the accusation merely a joking statement.

It wasn't until Zoro looked at the pink haired supernova guiltily in response to her quip that she began to piece together what had been bothering him the whole dinner.

"You…" she began, staring down the swordsman, "don't tell me you don't actually have enough money for the meal…"

Zoro looked at her sheepishly. "Well… kinda…"

"WHAT?" the woman yelled, bringing more attention to the couple than moments prior, "You're not joking, are you? You _really_ don't have enough money for the meal, do you?"

Zoro hurriedly leaned in, hushing the woman across from him to quiet down.

"Shhhhhhhhhh, not so loud! I might have enough, but not if we order any more food. It's being cut really close as it is."

Bonney looked at him angrily. "You know, that's something that you could have told me _before_ we came out here to eat. I wouldn't have ordered so much if…"

A thought occurred to the pink haired woman, something that had escaped her attention until just then. She looked down at her stack of plates, one piled on another in an impressive display, then looked over at the green haired swordsman's side of the table, a single plate residing by itself.

"You mean to say that you willingly gave up most of your food money so that I could eat normally?"

Zoro averted his gaze to the side, slightly embarrassed by the question and not wanting to own up to the act.

The look told Bonney everything she needed to know and the gesture reached deep inside the woman. She, of all people, knew exactly what it was like to battle hunger and give up meals for a cause, however she had never met a person who had given one up for another, especially her. She'd always made a point to stock up enough food on her ship to last for at least a month, her crew's appetites included.

Bonney's face flushed deeply as her emotions flared in regards to the swordsman, the thoughtless generosity touching her. Zoro looked back up and mistook the deepened color on the captain's face for an emotion of a different kind.

"There's no real need to be embarrassed about it, you know," he began, shrugging his shoulders, "It's not like I won't be back on my ship any time soon. I can simply get something to eat there."

Bonney awkwardly fumbled with her hands under the table so they would escape the attention of the swordsman across from her. "I'm not embarrassed about it, it's just that I've never had someone do something like this for me is all…"

Bonney opened her mouth to continue her train of thought before a loud growl came from over by the swordsman; it was his stomach acting up again.

Zoro enviously looked at the turkey leg on Bonney's plate again before he noticed the woman staring intently at him. The strawhat quickly looked away, not wanting to show any signs of weakness to the pirate across from him. It was too late, however, as the desire of his longing gaze became apparent to the pink haired woman.

"You really do want this leg, don't you?" she asked, waiting for a reply she knew wouldn't come. The man was too stubborn and proud, he'd never ask for something like this from another, especially when he indirectly gave it to her.

Bonney looked at the turkey leg on her plate. She understood this was what the swordsman had been eyeing constantly throughout the dinner and she couldn't help but feel disappointed that it hadn't been her. Picking up the piece of meat, Bonney presented it to Zoro.

"Here, take it."

Zoro eyed the leg apprehensively, not sure if he should accept the gesture. "Are you sure?" he cautiously asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," Bonney replied, the blush on her face returning and she looked to the side in slight embarrassment, "Now hurry up and take it before I change my mind."

"Okay."

Zoro took the haunch of meat from the woman, an excited look overtaking his features.

"Thanks!"

Zoro immediately tore into the turkey leg, tearing off chunks of meat in large quantities as he gorged on the morsel. Bonney rested her head on her hand and looked at him with a smile on her face, noting that he was just as ravenous as she was when he ate. It was nice to see someone similar to her in appetite and manners, despite how convoluted they were.

Bonney wanted to continue watching the swordsman ravenously eat his newly acquired food, however she noticed the waiter from earlier along a few other workers from the restaurant eyeing the pair warily.

"I'm going to go settle the matter with the money, Zoro," Bonney began, grabbing the swordsman's attention from the food in his grasp, "How much money do you have on you?"

Zoro wordlessly reached into his pocket, a mouth full of turkey meat, and took out a crumpled wad of bills and sparse coins before handing it to the supernova. Bonney inspected the money in his hand and groaned at the amount she gathered to be in his possession.

"Here, let me see that and I'll go set up a deal of sorts with them." She waited until the man dropped the unkempt mess of money into her palm before getting up from her chair and moving to go to the waiter to make a compromise. After transferring the money Zoro put down the haunch of meat and reached for his glass of water but accidentally knocked the drink over, the glass spilling to the side.

As Bonney walked past the swordsman a violent shaking of the ground threw the pink haired woman off balance. The glass, lying on its side on the table, rolled off and fell to the ground and the stumbling supernova ended up stepping on and tripping over the container. Bonney's body was thrown wayward at the swordsman and he barely had time to react before she crashed into him, bringing the two wanted pirates tumbling to the ground.

Zoro landed forcefully on his back before looking up and realizing that he had caught the pink haired supernova in her fall. Absentmindedly grabbing her where he could when she fell into him, the swordsman looked at where his hands were placed and saw them at the bottom of the woman's ribcage, the tops of said hands dangerously close to the woman's chest.

The two stared wordlessly into each other's eyes before the gravity of their positioning dawned on them. Zoro's face became stark red at the pink haired supernova's placement, her hips pressed against his in between his legs and her hands supporting what weight they could on his chest. As for Bonney, she couldn't think straight at all and found herself enjoying the situation more and more, impulsions overtaking her senses.

Both pirates' hearts beat heavily and Bonney was the first to break the staggering lack of movement, lowering herself with her arms and bringing her closer to the green haired swordsman below her. She didn't know why she was doing what she was, but all she knew was that it felt right for some reason. Her eyes closed as her lips neared that of the swordsman's and she could feel his panicked breathing on her face.

Zoro could easily have stopped the advancement by pushing the woman on top of him away, but his joints completely froze up and all he could do was stare dumbfounded at the face pressing closer to his. She continued moving closer and closer to her target and Zoro felt like each second that passed was a lifetime of anxiety rushing through; he was completely overwhelmed.

As the two supernovas' lips were about to meet, an explosion not too far off in the distance threw them out of position and knocked their rationality back into them. Sitting up silently and slowly, the two pirates simply looked at each other with a nervous smile and a weak laugh, not certain how to continue on after coming to close to kissing the other. They didn't have much time to think, however, as frenzied voices intruded in on the restaurant.

"RUN! The Strawhats have attacked the Tenryuubito at the auction house! If you don't clear the area, you'll be caught in the assault by the marines!"

"They WHAT?" Bonney cried out in horror, looking angrily at the green haired swordsman. "Do you realize what this _means_?"

Zoro shook his head wordlessly, already knowing that things were about to get messy.

"They're going to send in an _admiral_, your crew just brought every pirate on this island the worst possible scenario imaginable!"

Zoro shrugged his shoulders, standing up and dusting off his pants disinterestedly. "Sorry, I guess. It's not like I can do anything about what they do…"

He looked towards the exit, a serious look overcoming his face. "Sorry, but I'm going to go now. My crew sounds like they need me and that explosion from earlier sounded pretty close by."

Bonney ran a hand through her hair, pulling it back behind her ears and sighed. "Yeah… I should probably get going myself. With any semblance of luck my ship will be done and I can get off this godforsaken island without any trouble."

The pink haired fruit user stood up and walked beside the swordsman, rapping him on the arm with her fist. "Well the meal was good, despite everything that happened. I'm sure we both have no regrets leaving without settling the bill, considering the circumstances."

"Yeah," Zoro answered, resting his hands on his katana. He began to walk to the exit before he felt a tug on his shirt.

"One more thing…"

Zoro looked halfway to the side and saw Bonney lean in and give him a kiss on the cheek, a light blush permeating her features as she pulled back with a warm smile.

"This doesn't count; you still owe me a meal sometime. An _actual_ meal where we both eat."

Zoro said nothing, simply smiling in response.

The two pirates hurried outside of the restaurant and split off, parting ways for the moment. Both wondered when the next time they would see the other would come.


End file.
